In general, securing transmitted information typically involves the application of a security technique to make it difficult, if not impossible, for an eavesdropper to detect the actual information content of a transmission made to a legitimate receiver. Normally, security may be provided in higher layers of a network, such as in an application layer, wherein a security application may be used to apply the security to the information content of the transmission prior to the actual transmission taking place. For example, the security application may be a program executed by a user who wishes to secure the transmission. Alternatively, the security application may be a hardware security unit that may be used to secure transmissions made by a transmitter used by the user.
However, the higher layer security techniques may usually require that a secret key(s) be shared by a transmitter (the user) and a receiver (the legitimate receiver). Sharing the secret key(s) may be problematic since the security of the security techniques may only be as good as the security present in the sharing of the secret key(s).